Tasha Davenport
Tasha Davenport is the mother of Leo Dooley and wife to inventor, Donald Davenport. __toc__ Background Tasha is Donald's wife, Leo's mother and Adam, Bree and Chase's step-mother. As a news reporter, she has shown to have met Donald on an online dating service and seems to enjoy a happy marriage with him, despite the chaos that's now present in her life. She and Leo understand each other fully and seem hold a lot of the same traits in personality. She can be smothering and intrusive at times and seems to hold a bit of a competitive streak. Still she's sassy, opinionated, loving and enthusiastic . She treats the trio as her own kids and gives Bree the motherly advice when needed in boy troubles or other problems. As shown, she is not a big fan of the 4G world and gets tired of it quite a lot. She doesn't quite like Eddy due to random comments and teasing of her, also annoyance. She doesn't want Leo watching Pig Zombies or drinking any fizzy drinks because it makes him all jumpy. Tasha can also tell if Leo is hiding something when he calls her "Mommy". Relationships Donald Davenport Donald is Tasha's husband. Donald and Tasha both met on an online dating website. When Tasha and Donald got married, Leo and Tasha were both unaware that Adam, Bree and Chase were living in the apartment too. Both of them may have their differences or arguments, but they both love each other very much. Leo Dooley Leo is Tasha's biological son and was her only child until she married Donald. Leo tends to misbehave and disobey Tasha. Bree Davenport Tasha is her adoptive mom and since Bree is currently the only other girl in the household, Tasha likes to spend a lot of time with her. She is probably her favorite due to the fact that she is a girl. Eddy Eddy is one of Donald's inventions and is a home system. He was probably Donald's only friend until he married Tasha, making Eddy get jealous and dislike her. He likes to tease her and can become very sarcastic. In Speed Trapped, he froze her on her anniversary with Donald. On that day onwards, Tasha can choose when to shut Eddy down. She was also pretty happy when she discovered he was destroyed, along with Donald's lab. (Sink or Swim) Rose Dooley Rose is Rose Dooley's daughter. It was said and hinted that Rose was critical and hard on tasha growing up. The often visit each other. (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma), (Prank You Very Much), (Zip It) Trivia *Leo Dooley is her only child. *Her previous job before re-marrying is not listed. *Principal Perry once called her Tanya. (Trucked Out) * In Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, when she spoke to Caitlin on Bree's phone, she said "Hi its Tasha". It is possible that she met caitlin before. *She has never mentioned her ex-husband at least once. * It is unknown if she is in the future or not. She wasnt shown in the haligram. (Back From the Future) *She was the one who insisted that her husband get rid of the 'robots' he made for Leo. *She does not know how to play video games. *In the first episode, it was revealed by Leo that she met Donald through an online dating service. *She has been shown to be able to control her husband and get him to do what she wants to do. Such as going to the beach, getting rid of the bionic siblings' robot copies, celebrating her anniversary instead of Eddy's activation. *She was a news reporter in the episodes Rats on a Train, The Jet-Wing, and Memory Wipe. *She cracks under pressure as seen in the episode Rats on a Train. *She shares her wedding anniversary with Eddy's activation anniversary. *She calls Chase honey. *She's more comfortable with Bree than with Adam or Chase. *She, along with Bree, are currently the only girls in the Davenport household. *She seems to despise fellow reporter Linda Montieres. *She has a sewing room, which she gives to Bree when Bree wants more privacy from Chase and Adam. *She wants to be more included in the kids' lives, as shown in the episode Trucked Out. *She has stepped inside a capsule before. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *She was mentioned in Not So Smart Phone *She's really good at pranks. (Prank You Very Much) * Eddy once got stuck in her body. (Three Minus Bree) *She learns that Douglas made Leo bionic. Appearances (27/45) 'Season 1 (11/19)' Crush, Chop and Burn Leo's Jam Rats on a Train Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Bionic Birthday Fail Can I Borrow the Helicopter? Drone Alone Chore Wars Dude, Where's My Lab? Night of the Living Virus Mission Invisible 'Season 2 (10/26)' Speed Trapped The Rats Strike Back Parallel Universe Leo vs Evil Trucked Out Memory Wipe Avalanche Prank You Very Much Twas The Mission Before Christmas No Going Back 'Season 3 (6/?) ' Sink or Swim The Jet-Wing Zip It Scramble the Orbs Taken Victor Krane captured her and Leo Three Minus Bree Leo accidentally put Eddy into a pill and Eddy took over her body when he gave it to her. You Posted What?!? Gallery Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Dooley Family Category:Females Category:Non-Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Tasha Related Pages